What A Tale my Thoughts Could Tell
by Blulili
Summary: Inspired by a song which has been stuck in my head for days! Emma accidentally wishes her last wish away with interesting consequences. Set around season 2ish back in the good ole days of Madam Mayor and Sheriff Swan. SWANQUEEN as always.
1. Chapter 1

Emma had had enough. She'd tried being civil and friendly, she'd tried pre-empting what would make the damn Mayor happy but it always resulted in a slew of off-hand remarks and sneers at her incompetence. Today was no different. After spending hours filling out reports, she'd proudly handed them to the uptight woman with a grin. Regina had flicked through them disinterestedly and slung the pile back on the desk with an eye roll. "What exactly do you call this Sheriff?"

Emma had huffed loudly. "What's the problem now Madam Mayor? Should I have put them in alphabetical order and sprinkled fairy dust on them because I was gonna do that but I'm all out."

Regina leant menacingly over the desk and narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "I don't take kindly to your tone Sheriff. If you spent half as much time checking your work as you do thinking up witty remarks, you would have noticed that these reports of yours are devoid of one crucial item which renders them useless."

Emma rolled her eyes and picked up one of the reports from the messy pile. She flicked it open and sighed. "What exactly am I missing here... oh!" She scrunched up her face and blushed. "The case number. Sorry..."

Regina straightened herself up and went to walk out of the station. "I expect these finished and on my desk by 5pm. There are some other things I'd like to discuss with you so please do not be late." She turned and walked to the door, pausing in the frame. "Oh and Sheriff Swan, alphabetically and numerically ordered please."

No sooner had she heard the click-clack of heels disappear down the corridor, she let out a frustrated groan and grabbed her hair mumbling to herself. "Yes Madam Mayor. No Madam Mayor. Three bags full Madam Mayor! I wish I could read her damned mind and just for once, once..beat her to the punch!" She sat sorting through the pile and got to work trying to reallocate each of the reports to the correct case number.

Somewhere in Storybrook, a little fairy nodded with a grin. "I hear your wish Emma. Make it so."

###

Regina sat watching the clock from her comfortable seat behind her mayorial desk. She knew the idiot would be late, now, it was just a question of by how many minutes. Her mind ticked with all the evil ways she could punish the woman for her tardiness. One extra report for each minute maybe? No, that was too obvious and not very entertaining. A cat in a tree for each minute of tardiness? That would be interesting to watch the sheriff shimmying up a tree, but cats were unpredictable with magic. No, something more direct so the woman knew her place. So that she'd have no doubt as to who her boss was. Six minutes. She stood and walked over to peer out of her window. She could see the flustered blonde almost running towards the office and she smirked. She had the perfect idea in mind.

Emma burst through the door and took in the empty desk. She was about to panic when she heard the woman speak without turning to face her. "You are late Sheriff. I hope you have a good excuse."

"Only a few minutes Mad.."

"Seven minutes to be precise."

Emma stood gaping at the back of the Mayor's head. "Ok seven minutes. Sorry, I had a call come through just as I was leaving."

Regina turned around slowly and took her seat, gesturing for the Sheriff to take the one opposite. "You have the complete reports I take it."

Emma handed the envelope to the woman and nervously sank down in the chair awaiting approval.

Regina pulled them out painstakingly slowly and examined each one in detail. "Better." _'That wasn't so difficult was it Miss Swan?'_

Emma quirked an eyebrow. "I know, I'm sorry about that. I guess I just overlooked that tiny little box. Why they gotta make them so small? It won't happen again."

"I should hope not." _'for your own sake.'_

Emma could have sworn she hadn't seen the Mayor's lips move with the last remark. She blinked rapidly doubting her tired eyes.

"Is there something the matter?" Regina looked at her with a mix of concern and scathing.

"Nope. Just you said you wanted to speak to me about something."

Regina tried to hide her grin. "Yes. I've been having some issues with vandals on my property. I'm having security cameras installed however, they won't be live until tomorrow so I need you to provide surveillance this evening between midnight and seven a.m." _'Seven hours.'_

Emma groaned internally. She had done a full shift and was about to call it a day. "Uhm, sure. I'll see if David can.."

"I'm requesting your services Sheriff. I'd rather the whole town was not made aware of my predicament." _'Plus I've punished David enough.'_

Emma looked startled. She hadn't taken her eyes off of the woman's lips and they definately hadn't moved that time. Either she was going bat shit crazy or the mayor had suddenly acquired ventriloquist skills.

Regina caught her staring intently at her and a thought crossed her mind. _That got your attention now, didn't it!'_ "Is that going to be an issue?"

Emma swallowed unsure of what was happening. "Uhm, no I guess not. Is there anything else?" She forced a smile. If this was one of Regina's magic tricks, she wasn't about to give her the satisfaction of knowing it was getting to her.

Regina smiled back. "That will be all." _'For now at least. I'm sure I'll come up with something else to summon you for soon enough.'_

Emma stood wide eyed. "Uh, great. I'll see you tonight, or not maybe, uhm. Yeah ok, bye then." She clambered to the door without turning back. The tone in Regina's voice had been unsettling even more than the fact that her lips weren't moving. She sounded predatorial, flirty even. Not for the first time since they'd met had Emma's mind travelled to somewhere inappropriate.

"Goodbye Miss Swan." Regina drawled allowing her eyes to flicker down to the ass walking out of her office. _'Mmm. Much too tight. Don't let the door hit it on your way out!'_

Emma slammed the door behind her and let out a breath of relief. Her encounters with the woman were always intense but that was something else. She had finished for the day so she headed back to the apartment to try and get a couple of hours sleep and hopefully something in her stomach. Her head was filled with strange thoughts as she drove the short distance back home. She tried to shake them off but by the time she reached the apartment, she was mentally listing ingredients. She swung open the front door and quickly scanned the cupboards. Mary M was already home and she looked up at the racket Emma was making. "You okay sweetie? What are you looking for?"

Emma pulled stuff out from the cupboard and refrigerator and laid it out on the kitchen counter. "Uh, yeah I'm good thanks. Do we have ground beef and parmesan?"

Mary M laughed. "You'll be lucky if we have pop tarts left! Where has this sudden urge to cook come from? You're usually allergic to the kitchen."

Emma frowned. "I don't know. It's like I've got this whole recipe planned out in my head as if someone is reading it to me. I'm gonna go to the store. Do you want anything?"

"No thanks honey. Your father is picking up some takeout from Granny's."

Emma smiled lightly and left for the nearest store. The list just kept getting bigger and for some reason, it had Regina's accent. That was definitely not something she wanted to share with her mother. She hoped if she got this out of the way she could clear her head and have a nice sleep so she whizzed around the store grabbing items she'd never even known how to pronounce, let alone use in cooking, and piled her basket high. She was just about to check out when she heard, _'Just a small glass of the rioja whilst I'm cooking.'_ She rolled her eyes and picked up a bottle of wine. She was used to Regina telling her what to do at work, now even her own brain had decided to don the woman's voice and boss her around. Maybe she should go and see Archie at some point. She obviously had some issues.

She gave the checkout kid an awkward smile. She was a bit embarrassed to be buying anything other than her usual staples of cereal and bread so she grabbed a few candy bars and added them to her haul. At least the sugar would help keep her awake later on. Once home, she went to work prepping and chopping the ingredients. She took a sip of the wine and made a sour face. Definately too dry for her taste. After a while of concentrating on the instructions, she finally shoved the whole thing into the oven and her brain told her she had precisely 30 minutes to shower and dry her hair. "I washed my hair this morning!"

"What did you say?" Mary M looked up from the t.v.

"Oh nothing. Just talking to myself. Think I'm gonna go lie down for a while. I've got a headache. Would you call me in 30 just in case I fall asleep?"

"Sure honey. What are you cooking?"

Emma paused on the stairs. "Looks like lasagna but I could be wrong."

She walked off upstairs and collapsed on the bed, hiding her face in a pillow. The chatter in her head was relentless. _'Henry needs to get his grades up in math. His last test results were disappointing to say the least. Not that I should be surprised. His other mother obviously passed along more than just her looks. I can't believe she forgot to put the case file numbers on those reports. Sometimes I'm certain she does these things just to annoy me so I have no choice other than to berate her. Maybe she has a submissive side underneath all that brashness and bravado. That would be interesting. I do enjoy torturing the woman! Although maybe my punishment for her tardiness was a little exaggerated. She has trouble staying awake in that stuffy little station as it is. Where did I put that new shampoo bottle? Ah there it is! Poor Miss Swan. It must be awfully mind numbing to sit in a car for seven hours watching absolutely nothing. I wonder how long she'll last? She is quite stubborn. I'll check up on her when possible. I doubt I'll be able to sleep more than a couple of hours as usual anyway. Maybe I'll have the rest of that bottle after dinner, see if it knocks me out. I'm so tired.'_

"So am I for God's sake, what is wrong with me?"

Suddenly a poof of light and a twinkle filled her room. She drew her head out of the pillow and looked around noticing the young fairy stood at the foot of her bed grinning smugly. "Hello Emma. Did it work?"

"What? Nova? What the hell are you doing in my room?" Emma was both pissed off and thankful that she was at least still fully clothed.

"Oops, sorry Emma, I just wanted to check in with you to see if your wish was working?"

"My wish? I didn't make a wish. Apart from on my birthday I mean but that was..."

Nova looked worried. "You did Emma! Today! I heard you. You said and I quote, _I wish I could read her damned mind and just for once, once... beat her to the punch._ "

Emma's jaw dropped then she laughed. "You're kidding me right? Is this some kind of sick fairy joke or something?"

"It's not a joke Emma. What's wrong? Aren't you happy with your wish?"

"Aren't I happy with my... Jesus Nova! If I knew I still had a wish I would've wished for something a hellalot cooler than being able to read Regina's mind! Do you have any idea how much she worries about stuff, I mean constantly! I have her riding my ass all day at work and over Henry and now she's in my head! I mean damn girl! You mean to tell me I could be taking a round trip of the world right now? Cos' _that_ is what I'd wish for! Or a private jet or to be a millionaire or something!"

Nova blushed. "I'm sorry Emma. It's done now though and you do only get one wish. But maybe this will be a good thing, for both of you. You'll get to know her better and that could help improve your relationship with her and ease your problems over Henry and work."

Emma shrugged suddenly overwhelmed by the situation. "How long will this last?"

Nova gritted her teeth. "I'm not sure exactly. It could be a day, it could be forever. Sorry, I didn't plan out the details very well. I was so excited at getting my first wish through."

Emma smiled and shook her head. "It's a bit wrong though isn't it? I mean, isn't it like an invasion of privacy or something? I sure as hell wouldn't like it is she could read my thoughts."

Nova blushed deeper.

Emma's eyes widened. "Please don't tell me she can read my thoughts too?"

"I uhm, I'm not sure. It's possible."

"Ok. Let's think. I'm gonna call her. Nova can you maybe go try and find out what you can about the finer details and please don't tell a soul about this!"

"Of course. I'll get back to you soon. Sorry Emma."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. We'll figure something out."

Nova poofed away and Emma quickly called the Mayor.

"Miss Swan. How can I help?"

Emma stayed silent on the other end and thought as hard as she could about budget reports because that was safer than something ridiculous like bubble bath and rioja. _'Damnit concentrate! BUDGET REPORTS, BUDGET REPORTS!'_

"Miss Swan? Are you there?"

 _'BUDGET REPORTS.'_

"Emma? What's happened? Are you in danger?"

Emma let out the breath she had been holding and relaxed. "Hey sorry, I must have butt dialled you." She was about to kick herself for having such a lame excuse when she heard Regina giggling in her head.

 _'Haha, only a matter of time with such tight ass hugging jeans!'_

"I see. Well, if you don't mind, I'm a little busy so if there was nothing that either you or your butt would like to discuss I shall hang up now." Regina stifled the grin until she'd finished the sentence, conscious that it would effect her voice.

Emma laughed out loud. The Mayor had a strange obsession with her ass and she was quite shocked and pleasantly surprised. "Okay, yeah, you do that. Both me and my butt will be outside your place at midnight as promised."

Regina grinned at Emma's words and the image it had conjured. "Excellent. Enjoy your evening Miss Swan."

"Enjoy your rioja Madam Mayor." She clicked the phone off and waited a beat.

 _'How on earth did she know what I was drinking? Has she already started surveillance?'_ Regina pulled the towel around her body tighter and twitched back the curtain slightly to look for banana yellow clues. Satisfied she wasn't in fact being watched, she returned to the task of drying her hair.

 _'Nine minutes. Thank you ever so much for interrupting my routine Miss Swan. Now I shall have to dress magically before serving dinner.'_

Emma had been shaking her head at being mentally berated until her own mind caught up to one simple and very nearly overlooked fact.

"Holy fuck! She was naked when she answered the phone!" She blushed realizing that perhaps her suppressed desire for the woman wasn't as well buried as it should be and that the image it conjured had effected a certain part of her body instantly. She paced around the room trying to calm herself. "Okay dude, you've got this. It might not even last that long and besides, she never has to know so technically it'll be like surveillance." She was saying it out loud trying to convince herself but she felt awful. She knew if Regina knew, she'd see it as an attack and they could be back to square one. She decided there and then that no matter what she learnt, she wouldn't judge her or treat her any differently. Well... Maybe just a little bit in a harmless, goofy way. She smirked as she heard Regina singing to herself in her head.

 _'I feel it in my bones. Enough to make my system blow. Welcome to the new age, to the new age.'_

It was cute! She had a pretty good singing voice in Emma's opinion and it seemed hilarious to her that she identified with a song titled Radioactive. There was no doubt in Emma's mind that she was.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina finished drying her hair and magically poofed into her silky navy pyjamas. She wrapped a robe tightly around her waist and headed down to the kitchen humming to herself. Henry was playing his video games when he should have been doing homework. She berated him mentally but would let him get away with murder if it meant she got to spend time with him. She tapped gently on his bedroom door and smiled awkwardly. Things had been strained between them for a while now and he'd agreed to come home but was still wary of her. "Dinner is ready Henry I made your favorite."

"Ahuh, I'll be down in a sec. I just gotta finish this level." Henry barely turned his cheek and carried on with the game.

Regina sighed under her breath. "You''ve got five minutes or I'm giving your portion to the neighbor's dog." She turned and walked down the stairs thinking how she was losing him. She remembered how he had treated Emma badly recently and that made her feel a little less anxious. Not much though. She thought it may just be a phase. A normal, preteen phase that had nothing to do with her being the evil queen but she wasn't convinced. A voice in her mind laughed at her for being so pathetic and thinking anyone could ever love someone so evil, someone like her. She tried pushing past the negative thought and began mentally focusing on her schedule for tomorrow.

Emma was in the kitchen when the steady stream of jumbled thoughts hit her. It was disorienting and she had to grip the counter top so she didn't lose her balance. As the thoughts settled in her mind, she shook her head. Regina was one of the most put together people she'd ever met. Sure, she could be a bit uptight, maybe she had killed an entire village, but she'd changed. She hadn't been evil in all the time Emma had known her. Okay, there was the turnover incident, but they'd worked past that and she'd seriously repented after Henry was hurt. She'd been keeping a low profile and trying to make better decisions and Henry really wasnt making it any easier on her. The kid was stubborn. She laughed to herself and decided to send a quick text.

Across town, Henry's phone buzzed causing him to jump and lose his progress. He chucked the control on the bed and read the message.

 **Ma: Kid, you better be taking it easy on your mom. Go eat her lasagna before the dog does! X**

He huffed and threw his phone back on the bed before stomping back downstairs.

"What's the matter dear?" Regina asked noting his posture.

He sat down and dragged the plate towards himself mumbling something Regina could only catch a few words of. "Two.. moms...my life...text..ganging up on me..." She smiled choosing not to persue him any further. He was just in a sulk and apparently at both her and Emma. She served herself a plate and tucked into it contentedly noting her son's sudden appetite increase.

Emma giggled. _'Well at least he's angry at both of us. I wonder what Emma had to say to him that had him all wound up? Something about ganging up on him? Glad to see she has some maternal instincts that don't contradict my own. He must get his appetite from her. It's good to see I haven't lost my touch in that department. He looks much happier now he's eating. My baby boy is growing up so fast.'_ She'd been completely immersed in the thoughts that she'd frozen to the spot with a spatula in one hand.

"Emma? Do you need a hand with anything? It smells delicious by the way!" Mary M walked into the kitchen pulling Emma from her daydream.

"Hmm? Oh no I'm good thanks." She pulled the lasagna out of the oven and served herself a huge slice. Now she knew it was technically Regina's cooking, she was looking forward to eating her fill.

"Are you okay? You've seemed distracted since you got home." Mary M fussed over her as Emma shoved a forkful in her mouth and threw her head back in satisfaction.

"Mmm hmm. Just got some stuff on my mind I guess. This is actually really good. Help yourself. I've done way too much." She took her plate back up to her room and perched on the edge of the bed as she listened to more thoughts coming from the intriguing brunette.

"How was school Henry?"

"Okay I guess."

"Do you have homework?" ' _I know you do because I checked with your teacher.'_

"Just science and math. I've done half of it if you wanna check."

Regina smiled. "I'll have a look after dinner." _'Good boy! You definately get your smarts from me!'_

Emma chuckled. "Of course he does!"

"What were you playing upstairs? It looked violent." Regina asked casually. _'I don't understand the appeal of such games and I worry about their educational value.'_

"Resident Evil. It's just a game Mom."

Regina smiled uncomfortably. _'Resident Evil? I don't recall buying him that. Is that supposed to reference me?'_

Emma laughed. Okay, she may have got him that one as a direct dig at Regina when he first told her about fairytales being real and she didn't believe him. Maybe she should have thought that one through.

"I was thinking we could watch a movie together after we've checked your homework. There's an interesting portrayal of Maleficent I thought you'd enjoy." _'Nowhere near accurate but it might soften his view of villains if he sees an alternative back story.'_

"Yeah sure."

Regina's heart leapt. ' _That's a surprise! Maybe he's starting to forgive me.'_

Emma finished her food and chucked the plate on her desk. She lay back with a full belly and closed her eyes. It was like dreaming listening to the chatter but she doubted she'd get much sleep unless Regina blacked out during the movie. She hoped she would. As interesting as it was, she needed to rest before pulling an all nighter. As numbers and equasions filled her head, she found herself drifting off easily. She'd always hated math.

Regina helped Henry with his homework and then instructed him to take a shower before the movie. It had taken almost an hour to correct it all as there were quite a few errors. He'd missed a lot of classes with all the changes around town and she hoped he could get his grades back up. Whilst he was showering, she poured herself another glass of wine and set about doing the dishes. She checked the time. The film would be starting shortly and she was quite excited to watch it. Maleficent had been more than just an ally and she missed her terribly at times. It wasn't safe to have her out roaming the streets though and she had cursed her into dragon form many years ago. After Emma had vanquished her, she mourned for a while in private and the regret over her own actions added to the never ending list. Henry shook her from her thoughts as he bounced down the stairs. They went into the lounge and settled into their respective couches. He used to cuddle up with her on the one couch but he deemed himself too big for that now. The movie began and Regina ran a commentary in her mind.

"Emma that was amazing!" Mary M burst through her door jolting Emma from her nap. "Sorry did I wake you?"

Emma looked at the clock and groaned. She'd only slept an hour and a half and she knew from experience, that would likely be all she was going to get. "Yeah but it's fine. I'm working a night shift tonight so I need to shower and stuff anyway." She got up and began clearing the plate she'd discarded earlier.

"I'll take that for you. You go and get yourself ready and relax. I'll clear downstairs."

"Thanks M."

 _'She and Stephan never had a thing! What a crock! If Mal could hear this she'd sue!'_

Emma was walking to the shower as the commentary hit her. It was funny. She loved that Angelina Jolie movie and hearing Regina's account of what really happened was surreal.

 _'First off, it was Briar Rose that had her attention. She'd promised to run away with her but Stephan put a stop to that. Poor thing lost her fire not her wings. She didn't have wings aside from in dragon form.'_

Emma scrubbed her body and made impressed faces. "Huh, so Maleficent was gay. Interesting."

 _'Ugh, please! She wasn't friends with the imps and treelords! Even as a child they hated her. They feared her. Those so called good fairies were nothing more than pawns in Stephans army. She deserved more. That evil basted took her love and ruined her. If I hadn't sought her out and convinced her to take revenge on his daughter, she'd be doped up or dead to this day.'_

Emma's bit her lip and worried her brow. It seemed Regina really did have a hand in many atrocities back in the day but she was beginning to see the fairytales from a different point of view. Thinking back to a lesson she had learnt many years ago in one of the few classes she ever paid attention to, she remembered her history teacher telling her that the victor always got to tell their story and make themselves out as the heroes. Maybe evil was just the loser.

 _'She was so lost when I found her. I used to have such high respect and awe of the woman and then seeing her broken like that made the little romantic in me want to help her. She was so beautiful and had a reputation as an excellent lover. I was a curious little thing and she seemed to enjoy my company. It was only natural we sought comfort in one another. And oh did she live up to that reputation! Best lover I've ever had the pleasure of! Mmm. Such a pity The Savior slayed her. I do miss her firey touch.'_

Emma hadn't noticed the water run cold. Her jaw was hanging open at this revelation. She often wondered about Regina's sexual preferences and this was the confirmation she'd been looking for. She couldn't get her head around Regina fucking a dragon though, which was the only way Emma had ever seen her. She wondered what Mal had looked like in her normal state. She didn't have to wonder too long.

 _'I suppose this actress does look a little like dear old Mally. She has similar lips and eyes, her cheekbones and fairness did inspire much poetry if I recall. But the hair is all wrong. Disney really ought to research their characters better. No, those wild blonde locks were what piqued my interest in the first instance. I must have a thing for blondes. Ugh, Regina. Don't go there! They are more trouble than they're worth! Remember what happened with Tink.. now she did lose her wings along with her virginity. Silly fairy!'_

Emma shivered and turned the shower off. She quickly wrapped a towel around her soaking body and tried to calm herself. "She slept with Tinkerbell? Tinkerbell?!"

She wasn't sure if this new information was welcome. She had always been fascinated by the woman and she had indeed been the star of a few sexy fantasies she'd had over the years. But knowing that she might actually be open to persuit was a complicated issue. She was Henry's Mom. Her Boss. The Mayor of Storybrook and not to mention her own mother's arch nemesis! It was one thing to entertain a flippant fantasy. It was quite another to know the playing field may actually be open. "Remember, you said whatever you learnt wouldn't change anything about your relationship. Not a thing! Behave yourself Swan! BUDGET REPORTS, BUDGET REPORTS!" She chanted trying not to think about Regina's hands tangling in her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma drove over to the mansion and parked up on the opposite side of the street. Her vehicle wasn't exactly inconspicuous, but this particular stakeout didn't require anonymity. She suspected that the mayor may have only done this to her as punishment. There had been a couple of thoughts that would suggest so but Regina had seemed quite keen for her to be there. Even if it was all for nothing, she felt better not pissing her off needlessly. She saw what she assumed was Regina's bedroom curtain twitch so she gave a little wave. The Mayor, realizing she had been caught spying, gave a little nod back. _'Yes Miss Swan. I can see you there.I could hardly miss you in that death trap on wheels now could I.'_

Emma rolled her eyes at the remark. "There's nothing wrong with my car!" She was still staring up intently at the woman in the window. How long exactly did she plan on standing there? Not that Emma minded much. It was going to be a long and tedious night. She stole her eyes away when Regina stepped back from the curtains and the bedroom light was turned off. Emma hummed to herself. Only she could carelessly wish her last wish away on this drama. She wasn't even sure what she was supposed to be looking out for. The streets were dead quiet and now Regina had switched off her light, she was alone in the dark and a little cold. She grabbed at her flimsy jacket sleeves trying to pull them over her hands when the next thoughts assaulted her brain.

 _'Please let me have just one restful night's sleep free of those horrid nightmares. King George is coming for that meeting tomorrow and I could do with a decent night's sleep before dealing with his power hungry ass. He still thinks he should be the one running this town and why? Just because he's a man. He's always been threatened by me and if he had the chance, he'd have killed me the moment the curse broke. As much as it pains me to admit, if Emma hadn't been there and defended me on his witch hunt, he likely would have succeeded. Now I have my magic at least he wouldn't dare make his move. The only thing he still clings to is trying to discredit me and run for office. The town might think I am evil but that bastard is truly heartless. I suppose that's why I've always related to David in a very loose manner. Forced into royal duty and snatched from his simple life to because of our parents. I carry such guilt at times for him. For Emma. And Henry.'_

Emma shivered both from the cold and from the acknowledgment of her bosses guilt. She'd never once blamed Regina for her upbringing even though everyone else did and it logically was her fault. She'd always blamed her own parents for putting their blind faith in a magical wardrobe. She was past it now though. It didn't undo what was done and it wasn't healthy to keep holding onto the past. She wondered at how much else Regina held on to. It was clear she was a woman who found it difficult to move on from things. Hell, she cast a curse over a grudge she'd held since she was 17. She shivered again thinking how messed up that was that she had been forced to marry at that age to someone at least twice her age and whom she didn't love.

 _'I should have drunk something stronger than that wine to knock me out. This is useless. I dont even know why I bother trying to sleep. Why did I think asking the sheriff to sit outside my house all night was a good idea? If I could just read for a while I might manage to nod off but I am not turning the lights back on and having her know of my insomnia issues.'_

Emma chuckled with a guilty expression. She kind of felt bad for the woman but at the same time thought it served her right for being so anal about time keeping. She'd figured out her punishment although it had taken her a while. She pulled out her phone and fiddled with it. She scrolled through her contacts and pressed her thumb over Madam Mayhem, her secret nickname for the woman, debating whether to text or not. It was just past one. She couldn't believe how fast the last hour had gone with her mind occupied with Regina's thoughts. She tapped out a quick message and paused a good few minutes before sending it.

Regina's phone vibrated on the table beside her bed and startled her. She grabbed the phone and rolled her eyes. Honestly, she was glad of the distraction.

 **Sheriff Swan: Just checking in. Everything seems pretty quiet out here. I can't imagine any kids coming out here this late on a school night and especially in this cold. It's dropped to below freezing and I didn't bring my warm coat.**

Emma knew she going to be pissed at her and was mentally preparing for the slew of insults but she smiled as the first thought popped into her head.

 _'Well at least that gives me the excuse of turning the light back on.'_ She flicked the switch and kicked the covers off instantly feeling just how cold the temperatures had dropped inside the mansion. She grabbed her thicker robe and plodded to her bookshelf to fetch something to read. As she sat back down on the bed debating what to text back to the sheriff, a worry set in. _'If Miss Swan has come out for surveillance in just that flimsy red leather atrocity, then she's a bigger fool than I initially thought! I can't have her freezing to death. The townsfolk, and Henry would certainly have my neck.'_

Emma rolled her eyes. She was hoping the woman would take sympathy and let her off duty but when the response never came and the jumbled mumblings of Regina's mind became fragmented, she considered she may have just poked the beast. Her worries were confirmed when she noticed the door of the mansion swing open and a pissed off Mayor stamping towards her car with something in her arms. Emma watched wide eyed through the glass unable to get a firm read on the woman's thoughts due to her own racing ones. Regina tapped on the glass with a stern glare and Emma reluctantly rolled down the window.

"Everything alright Madam Mayor?"

"Just peachy Sheriff. I thoroughly enjoy being woken up at a godless hour by a whiny sheriff who clearly has the inability or foresight to check the weather forecast before starting a shift!" She shoved the bundle through the window which Emma now saw was a pile of blankets.

She stifled a smile at the double edged gesture and the outright lie of being woken up. The Mayor clearly didn't want her dead but was stubborn and not about to let her fully off the hook. "I didn't know you cared!"

Regina raised an eyebrow and pointedly stared at the woman sat shivering in the car. "I don't. But our son does. I don't need you dying on me as another reason for him to hate me." She ran a hand through her unbrushed bed hair and Emma couldn't help but notice how her robe fell slightly open with the action revealing navy silk and a rigid nipple. She shivered again and Regina did the same.

"Well thanks for the blankets. I take it you want me to sit out here all night. As you can see, it's pretty cold out here." Regina noticed where Emma's eyes kept darting to and she pulled her robe shut tight around her slightly flustered but also amused she had the woman's attention.

"Is it really? I hadn't noticed." The brunette snarked with another shiver.

"Oh right yeah. You are the ice queen. You wouldn't."

Regina leant in slightly through the window with a glint in her eye. "Wrong fairy tale Miss Swan." She was smiling as she turned away and about to head back to the house when she heard Emma shout.

"Oh come on Regina! I've been working all day and you know as well as I do there are no vandals, Henry would have told me. This is just you trying to punish me for being late and messing up those case files earlier. I said I was sorry! Just, let me go home and rest. It's been a hell of a day and I bet you don't want to have to be looking out the window every five minutes to check I haven't turned into a popsicle!"

Regina had already stopped walking and turned to face the car. Emma knew she was off the hook because of her guilty thoughts. She huffed out an icy breath. "Fine! You have a can take the guest room tonight. I'm sure the vandals won't be anywhere other than in their beds."

Emma grinned as she opened the car door, banged it behind her and followed the brunette up the steps. Regina halted and turned abruptly, causing Emma to stop inches away from her face. There were in touching distance and the brunette hovered a pointed finger precariously close to the blondes lips.

"Please keep your voice down. If you wake Henry up before his math exam there will be hell to pay."

"Got it!"

Regina sighed and closed the door gently behind them. _'Such a waste.'_

Emma didn't know what to make of that throw away comment. She swallowed hard and stood in the hallway waiting for directions. She'd been in the mansion many times but didn't want to overstep any boundaries or make the woman uncomfortable in her own home.

"Would you like a drink before bed? A glass of water, perhaps?" It was Regina's turn to feel awkward. For all their banter and bickering, she did actually have a bit of a soft spot for Emma. She had come to her aid on a few occasions over the last year since the curse ended. When they weren't playing Madam Mayor and Sheriff Swan, they were Queen and Savior and in moments like these, in the dead of the night when nobody else was around, they were just two women not quite friends or enemies, who happened to share a son.

"Got anything stronger?" Emma asked grinning from ear to ear when Regina smiled back fondly.

"Now where have I heard that before?" She tilted her head signalling for Emma to follow her into the study.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma followed the brunette into the study still shivering from the cold. Regina poured two glasses of her infamous apple cider and handed one to the blonde. As their fingers brushed, she noticed just how cold the woman was. _'I can overdo it sometimes.'_ She summoned a fireball causing Emma to flinch. As the flames danced in her palm, a wry smile twitched at the corner of her lips noticing Emma's subtle reaction. She discarded the fireball in the fireplace and it roared to life. Emma looked relieved and inched nearer to the hearth. "Did you think I was going to toast you dear?"

Emma could sense the woman reveling in her power and refused to acknowledge that she had indeed scared her slightly. "Not for a second. So vandals, huh? You know I have this super power for detecting bullshit right?"

Regina blushed. _'Damn you Swan!'_

"Well it must be broken as I am telling the truth." She sipped her cider hoping the woman would leave it at that.

Emma grinned. She was starting to enjoy having this extra ability. "You must be a pretty light sleeper if you woke up from a buzzing text."

 _'Try non-sleeper.'_ Regina sighed. "I am indeed so try to remember that the next time you choose to infringe on my personal time."

Emma shook her head. "You've got a comeback for everything, haven't you. I was genuinely trying to be friendly there."

"And I was genuinely reminding you of the facts in a friendly manner."

Emma guffawed and slunk down on the couch in front of the hearth, feeling her muscles relax in the warmth. "See. This is why people are scared of you. I get it you know. You put up walls and protect yourself with sarcasm." She swigged the rest of her cider not having meant to say so much. She could already feel Regina's angry defenses going up.

"A bit over familiar wouldn't you say?" Regina was shocked. They often made digs at each other but nothing more than superficialities. She grabbed the empty glass from Emma's hands and made her way to the door. "Now if you don't mind sheriff, I would very much like to get some sleep tonight and you have occupied enough of my time for one day." She extinguished the fire and Emma reluctantly rose to her feet knowing she'd made a faux pas. They weren't there yet. Maybe the never would be. She followed her up the stairs and Regina pointed at the guest room. "You can sleep in there. There is a bathroom and towels and extra blankets in the closet if you require them."

Emma shuffled her feet and smiled awkwardly. "Uhm, thanks for letting me stay and for the cider. Sorry if I offended you. I guess I forget sometimes."

 _'Forget what?'_ Regina looked at her quizzically.

Emma bit her lip not really wanting to answer the unspoken question.

Regina didn't wait for an answer. "You are welcome Miss Swan. I realize that this was not your fault and you didn't offend me. It takes a lot more than that." She paused as she watched the blonde enter the room. "Good night."

"Good night Regina. Sweet dreams." Emma closed the door behind her and waited to hear the soft footsteps walk away.

 _'That was a very nice thing to say. Sometimes I can see where Henry gets his innate kindness from.'_

Emma slumped down on the comfy bed warmed by the mental compliment. A smile formed gently on her lips and she whispered to herself, "Maybe. But he gets everything else from you." She meant what she said. She really hoped that Regina's dreams were sweet, if not purely for the selfish reason that a good night's rest might mean a less angry mayor to deal with. Plus she didn't want to be kept awake all night with the incessant chatter from the darkest corners of Regina's mind. She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes just as the woman's softer mental voice began it's dialog.

 _'And sweet dreams I might well have with a little light reading. Let's see. Where did I mark that particular chapter? Hmmm yes! This is the one...'_

 _The room fell silent as Calissa entered the room. Her beauty enchanting all whom dared to let their gaze fall upon her. Men swooned at her feet and women wanted to be her. She was well accustomed to the intrusive stares and attention and usually quite unaffected by such matters. A lone pair of shining eyes bore into her own and she glanced up feeling the flush rise on her chest and the rhythmic beating against her ribcage quicken. Across the ballroom stood the object of her desires, her mistress in waiting. She had happened upon the gift Calissa had left for her and instructed her to wear this evening for her own viewing pleasure. There had been no words spoken between them addressing their possible attraction but Calissa took this acceptance of her gift as confirmation. She approached the young woman with the fervour of a tigress stalking it's prey. "I see thou hast honored my request dear Isolde." The woman's ivory cheeks tinged with shades of pink as she addressed her Mistress. "Thou art too kind my lady. One is not worthy to taketh such lavish gifts." Calissa raised a gentle hand to cup Isolde's cheek tenderly causing the woman to blush harder in present company. "Thy beauty maketh thee deserving. A thing of beauty must be adorned and cherished. Come. Let us continue in a place more befitting of such frank talk."_

Emma laughed hard into her pillow. She did not peg Regina Mayor Badass Mills for a trashy pulp fiction kind of woman. Lesbian trash erotica no less! As much as it tickled her, she knew she could never tell another soul. She shook with mirth as the story continued. She'd never been great at English at school but she could tell the wording was not quite right to make this a critically acclaimed best seller. Where had she found this book?

 _"Mistress, thee asketh of me to abandon all in favor of thy darkest desires. I cannot! Beest unholy!" Calissa approached the trembling woman with tenderness. "Thee speaketh of things thy hast no knowledge child!" A hand gripped at Isolde's chin then slowly caressed the expanse of flesh coming to rest lightly on pert bosoms. A shaky breath escaped her lips betraying her protesting words. "Deny it not! I has't seen thy longing gazes upon mine supple figure. Thy reaction to mine touch be not of innocence. Come! Embrace thy vagabond desires and kisseth mine own lips for thee has't poison'd those yet with thy charms. Tempteth me nay m're!" Isolde melted and pressed her body closer to the woman's touch, clashing their lips together in a frenzy. Calissa returned the kiss with years of pent up frustration and ripped the bodice of Isolde's dress exposing pale flesh ripe for the taking. Her knee sought the space between swathed thighs and Isolde's resolve became extinct.'_

Emma laughed loudly thinking of all the not so subtle ways she could tease the mayor for her taste in literature. "She needs a 21st century makeoverin the porn department!" A loud banging was heard through the guest room wall. She grabbed the pillow and stifled the giggling.

 _'Honestly who laughes in their sleep? This woman will be the death of me. I should have left her to freeze out in that yellow coffin!'_

Regina must have decided to give up on her bed time reading as the thoughts went silent. Emma was thankful and assumed Regina must have fallen asleep. She sighed in relief as she was finally able to get the rest she'd been craving all day.

In the other room, Regina continued her smut reading after casting a silencing spell around Emma's room. She did not wish to be kept awake by strange noises coming from her guest and she added as an afterthought another spell that would assure her own sounds were not heard if any were to escape her lips. This was, after all, the best part and if she happened to have a certain blonde's face transposed onto that of Isolde's, not that she meant to of course, but if she did, then it was best to be safe. Little did she know, she was also silencing any thoughts Emma might have been privy to.

#

"Miss Swan?" Regina tapped a little louder on the guest room door after no response came. She had never been known for her patience. Her meeting was scheduled for just after nine and knowing King George, he'd likely get there earlier just to annoy her. "Miss Swan, you need to get up now. I have things to do and I am not leaving you to your own devices in my home!" The door swung open revealing an already dressed Savior with a toothbrush dangling from her lips.

"I... up.." She spluttered through foam and walked back to the guest bathroom.

"Well I'm glad to see I don't need to worry about your oral hygiene at least. That much can't be said of our son."

Emma returned after rinsing her mouth and grabbed her trademark jacket. She grinned. "Is it just me or has't thine bitchiness worsened upon day break?"

Regina kept a poker face but Emma heard her thought. _'Why is she speaking like that?'_ "May I remind you that as your boss I have the power to make your day truly miserable." She smirked satisfied the woman would shut up and follow her downstairs.

Emma trailed behind her with an equal smirk adorning her face.

"I have made waffles for breakfast as Henry has a big test today. Help yourself. Would you like some coffee?"

Emma nodded gratefully and grabbed a waffle. "Thou art too kind my lady. One is not worthy to taketh such lavish gifts." She thanked whatever superior being it was that she had a mouthful of waffle to disguise her mirth when she saw Regina's face drop.

 _'Has she read that book? Does she know I have it? She can't. She's never set foot in my bedroom to my knowledge. Although I wouldn't put it past her to snoop. She has broken into here before quite easily.'_

She quirked an eyebrow and raised her own coffee to her lips watching the blonde carefully as she wolfed down her waffle. Emma choked trying to hide her laughter.

"Please don't die in my kitchen Miss Swan. I've just had the floors waxed." She smiled at her comment and rinsed her cup out in the sink. "Henry! Get down here or you'll be late for school."

Emma glugged her own coffee down to ease the pain in her esophagus. She deserved that for being smart. She felt a bit bad for making Regina uneasy. She was a grown woman and what she read in her own private time really wasn't anyone else's business. She'd given her a bed and an amazing breakfast. The least she could do was thank her properly. "Hey, Regina. Listen, I can take Henry to school if you like and then you can get on early to that meeting. I'll clean up the breakfast dishes and drive him straight there. It's the least I can do to thank you for your hospitality."

 _'I am not comfortable leaving you alone here.'_

"That won't be necessary Miss Swan. I can manage my day just fine thank you."

 _'I don't recall telling you about my meeting. I suppose it was thoughtful.'_

"Hey, you know I'm the sheriff right? If you are worried about leaving me alone here please don't. I know how to lock a door and make sure the kid actually walks through the school gates. You might be great at managing your day but I gotta drive past there anyway and plus I'm already here. Makes no sense both of us being late."

 _'True. I suppose no harm can come of it.'_

"Besides, my boss has already told me she's gonna make my day a living hell so I'm in no hurry to get in to work!"

Regina actually smiled! A proper one that Emma had never seen for anyone except their son. Her stomach went funny.

 _'Idiot! Just give me reason to punish you on a platter why don't you!'_

"Fine. Thank you Miss Swan. Just don't break anything and drive slowly. I don't want either him or you to be late however, I would much rather you get there safely than risk your.. Henry's life trying to prove a point."

"Got it! Now go get to your meeting already... oh and by the way.. give King George this from me.."

Regina watched perplexed as Emma pulled something carefully out of her back pocket. She held it in both hands and quickly flipped Regina off. She laughed before she could stop herself and shook her head at the immature gesture.

 _'She is such a child!'_

"Oh don't worry Sheriff. I'll be giving him much more than that!"


	5. Chapter 5

There were, as Emma discovered, some serious disadvantages to being able to hear someone's thoughts constantly. Some of Regina's were quite disturbing and she was having a hard time getting past the fact that this woman was also capable of loving Henry so well. Death and destruction were often main features in Regina's mind, along with tragedy, heartbreak and her internal struggle between doing the right thing and doing what she damned well pleased. Not using her magic each time it boiled up to the surface was certainly one of her bigger struggles. Emma had learnt a lot over the past two weeks. Regina was nothing if not strong. She could understand now why the mayor was so controlled in her dealings with people and her mannerisms. Half of the town had said and done some absolutely awful things to her. No wonder she had them cursed! Emma couldn't understand why she continued to keep these people in her life. If it were her, she would've left town as soon as she could and never looked back. It was a question that had been bugging her for a while. Why go through all that trouble when the only person who truly seems miserable is Regina?

The click-clicking of heels on the station's floor announced the woman's arrival, although Emma had already known the precise time Regina would appear long before the sound. One of the advantages of having mind-reading skills was that she always had her reports ready and completed for the mayor's arrival. The nit-picking had ceased now her work was satisfactorily done and their meetings were always brief. Emma missed it infact. Their banter had waned and they rarely spent time together at all these days but she felt cheated. She wanted to talk to Regina openly about her worries. She felt connected to her in a way she hadn't done before the wish was granted but it was not satisfying. Emma realised she wanted, no, needed to develop their friendship for her own sanity.

"Sheriff."

"Mayor."

She handed the neatly stacked pile to the brunette with a smile. "Before you ask, alphabetically and numerically orderedcomplete with case file numbers."

Regina nodded curtly. "Thank you. Have a nice weekend Sheriff."

She was about to leave when Emma spoke.

"So, uhm, how are things with you? It's been pretty quiet around here without all the usual Storybrook dramas."

Regina shifted uncomfortably. _'We don't do this Swan.'_

"I am great thanks for asking."

She paused not knowing if she should return the polite small talk and ask about Emma.

Emma read the thought and felt her stomach drop. Clearly Regina did not want to waste her time chatting idly to her.

"How are you Emma?"

That caught her off guard. First name usage and an uncalculated genuine response. She smiled.

"I'm okay I guess. I kinda miss adult time and hanging out with normal people."

Regina smiled. "As opposed to fairy tale characters as you refer to us all?" _'What makes us so different?'_

"No! As opposed to my charming parents as _you_ refer to them. It's still kinda weird I guess. I miss having a regular drinking buddy who treats me like a regular person and not..."

"...and not the savior." Regina finished.

Emma nodded with a slight blush.

 _'Where are you going with this dear?'_

She wasn't sure herself. "So I was thinking about it and really, you are always so busy running the town and taking care of the kid and stuff and I never see you just, uhm, hanging out."

 _'I don't hang out!'_

"Are you suggesting I need to suddenly try to become everyone's bff and sit around cooing over their true love bull.."

Emma cut in. "Oh God no! I meant, I don't know. I could really use a friend in town who isn't in awe of me and doesn't treat me like a princess or go blabbing to Mary Margaret about my issues."

"Well, I'm sure Dr. Hopper is available for consultations. His confidentiality can be assured."

Emma was getting annoyed.

"Regina. Do you wanna hang out with me sometime. Grab a beer or wine or whatever you drink and just talk about something other than this town?"

Regina was speechless. She had not envisaged the conversation going that way. _'She wants to hang out with me? Why? What is she up to?'_

Emma laughed hopelessly. "You know what, forget it. Forget I mentioned it. I thought we were past you hating me." She was honestly crushed and kicking herself for making herself vulnerable once again.

Regina noticed Emma's posture change and started back tracking in her mind. _'You are one of the few people I really don't hate in this town. Strongly annoyed by but not actual hate.'_

"Henry and I are having dinner at six if you care to join us."

 _'What am I doing?'_

Emma perked up. "I'd love that. That would be awesome."

Regina felt the unease of doing something nice for someone creep over her. She didn't like it. It felt strange. She'd crushed the dogooder in herself many years ago or at least she thought she had.

She cleared her throat. "Wine."

"What?" Emma startled.

"I'm partial to a glass of good wine." _'Merlot, shiraz, malbec if I'm in the mood.'_

Emma stopped herself from grinning like an excited puppy. "Cool. I like malbec, is that ok?"

Regina considered with an amused expression. _'Surprising yet again Miss Swan.'_

"That would be satisfactory."

She turned and walked out of the station with a million thoughts racing through her minds too jumbled for Emma to catch fully but one resonated deeply with her and her own panic set in.

 _'What am I going to wear?'_

#

Emma rang the bell at six precisely. Having had an argument with her closet, she'd decided to forego her usual attire and wrestled a jersey dress from the depths of its claws. It wasn't like she was on a date or anything but she wanted to at least look a bit nicer and less sheriffy for their dinner.

Regina opened the door and immediately noticed the outfit choice. _'Wow! No jeans!'_ "Good evening Miss Swan. Please, come in." There was absolutely no way Regina was going to verbally comment on the fact that the savior had legs. _'Of course she has legs! Behave Regina!'_

Emma followed the mayor inside blushing slightly. It was nice to know that the woman had noticed she'd made an effort, even if she didn't say it out loud. "It smells delicious. And you look really nice."

Regina smiled civilly. She'd opted for a simple black blouse which she reserved for rare occasions, and tonight certainly was one of those, and a pair of navy pants which were slightly less business but not quite casual. "Thank you. As do you Emma. Dinner shouldn't be long. Henry is just finishing his homework." She led Emma through to the kitchen and poured a glass of her own wine for her.

Emma took it gratefully and clinked her glass against Regina's. She took a sip and set her own bottle on the table. "Is this okay? I'm not really that great at picking wine but the guy in the store said it was his best seller."

Regina looked at the bottle. "It is actually one of my favorites from that region. Thank you."

Emma beamed. She lived for the praise. "You are most welcome. Can I help with anything? Need me to set the table or anything?"

Regina sucked her bottom lip in unconsciously trying to cover whatever reaction she was having. "It's all done. Just take a seat for a few minutes."

 _'This feels so odd.'_

"So how was your day?" Emma tried.

"Fine. Nothing too stressful. Just a lot of paperwork."

"I don't know how you do it. I'd be bored out of my skull with all the meetings and reports."

 _'It is tedious.'_

"Well somebody has to do the boring parts if the town is to run as usual. We can't all go gallovanting over town imprisoning layabouts and dwarves."

 _'Same thing.'_

Emma chuckled. "Is that your idea of fun?"

Regina smiled with a shrug. "I do enjoy punishing them."

"Well maybe you should have cursed yourself to be a dominatrix instead." Oh shit, now Emma had the image of Regina donned in leather and latex floating around her mind.

 _'Hmmm, interesting that that's your alternative career choice for me! I wonder...'_

Regina laughed at Emma's obvious regret of word choice and decided to play along with the banter. "Well sadly, when I cast the curse, my leather pants, corsets and riding crops didn't appear in my closet."

Emma almost choked on the wine. Was she being serious?

 _'Oh she thinks I'm kidding!'_

Emma pushed further. "You know there are stores online you can always check out if you missed that look. They even discreetly package everything so nobody need know about your kink."

 _'Sounds more like your kink, dear. I'm having my doubts about you.'_

"Sounds like you have some experience in that department. Should I be worried about our son finding something he shouldn't when he stays at your place?"

 _'Do you really want to play this game because I always win! I invented this game!'_

Emma chuckled. "Nope. I didn't bring much with me to Storybrook. Just the essentials you know, clothes, toothbrush, twelve inch..."

"Hey Ma! Mom didn't tell me you were coming for dinner."

 _'Twelve inch what Miss Swan!?'_

Emma smiled more from Regina's mental shock than anything. "Hey kid. Yeah well, your mom stopped by the station earlier and we got talking, so here I am!"

"Is there some kind of crisis in town? Who is missing? Why are you wearing that?" Henry said without a breath.

Regina's eyes were once again drawn to those legs dangling off the chair.

"What?" Emma heard something mentally that sounded like 'so toned. I bet she has a lot of stamina.' But she couldn't be sure. She turned to look at Regina.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Nobody is missing, Henry. There's no crisis and what haveI told you about commenting on people's appearance? Emma clearly has more in her closet than tight pants and her red leather jacket." _'Who knew.'_

Emma rolled her eyes right back at the brunette who'd managed to get in a wardrobe dig as well as completely step in as responsible parent. She forgot at times that Regina had no idea she could hear her thoughts and she often confused spoken and mental chatter if she wasn't looking directly at her lips.

"Yeah kid. Can't two adults just hang out for no other reason than to enjoy each other's company?"

"Not you two. You hate each other!" Henry mumbled.

Emma looked at Regina with a _toldyaso_ expression.

"We don't hate each other Henry. Not anymore at least. Emma and I have learnt to work together quite well lately."

Henry looked thoughtfully at them both and shrugged. He was still quite young but if both his mom's were being cool enough to sit and have dinner together he wasn't going to question it any further. Even after the turnover incident.

"So what's twelve inches?" He asked innocently.

"What?!" Both women screeched.

"I heard Ma saying she didn't bring much with her to Storybrook then I interrupted."

Emma looked at Regina with a shy grin and a blush. "My twelve inch records. I left the player back in Boston but I bought a couple of the records with me." It wasn't a lie. Her Fleetwood Mac Rumors album was indeed in her box of belongings.

"Oh cool. Mom has one of those too don't you Mom?"

Regina grinned at her son's thoughtful nature and also a sneaky, slightly evil smile directed soley at Emma. "I do."


	6. Chapter 6

Regina set down the steaming hot plates and took her seat at the head of the table.

"Bom apetite." She raised her glass and smiled coyly at the blonde sat next to her.

Emma raised her own glass and clinked it against her host's. She felt a bit awkward and out of her depth as she locked eyes with the magnificent woman who was mentally worrying about whether or not she would enjoy the food. She took a hearty bite of the salmon and moaned with gusto.

"Oh God Regina. This is heaven!"

Regina tensed slightly and Emma heard a fragmented thought she wasn't sure what to make of. _'...Satisfied... scream... no! Don't go there dear. But... oh! I'll show you...'_

"Heaven is what comes after death, Miss Swan. That can still be arranged."

Emma grinned.

"If this is what your idea of slow torture is then sign me up!" She knew how it had sounded as soon as she said it and blushed as Regina mentally considered just how she could slowly torture the blonde into screaming for mercy. Her tongue lightly touched her bottom lip.

"Well I'm flattered you enjoy my cooking so much. I wasn't sure if you were a fish eater or not."

"Oh yeah, I love seafood."

Regina bit her lip stilling a smile. Emma clearly enjoyed her cooking and it made her feel warm. She really liked pleasing people.

Henry stared back and forth between his mothers noticing the lingering looks and banter which seemed to be more playful than normal. He was feeling a bit left out of the loop and he didn't like it.

"Hey Ma, after dinner will you come and play video games with me?'

Regina felt the disappointment wash over her. She had been quite looking forward to a night of getting to know the sheriff but she should have expected Henry to want to scuttle them both away to his room without her.

Emma gave Henry a pained smile. "You know kid, any other night I'd be down for that but your Mom and I need to catch up. Raincheck?"

Henry frowned deeply. "But you guys said there wasn't a crisis in town."

"There isn't but.." Emma wasn't sure how to continue that line. She didn't have a good reason other than the fact that she actually wanted to spend time with his other mother. Regina stared intently, interested to hear how the blonde would explain her intentions to both of them.

"So why don't you wanna play with me? Is She making you say that?" He glared accusingly at Regina.

Emma huffed. "No, Henry. Don't say stuff like that. Nobody makes me do or say anything I don't want to. Just because you aren't getting things go your way doesn't mean you can be rude to your mom. Look at this awesome meal she's prepared for us. It must've taken hours and I bet you haven't even said thanks."

Henry lowered his head and muttered. "So you just don't wanna play with me anymore. I thought you liked me."

Regina and Emma exchanged pained looks.

"Of course I like you kid! But I kinda like your Mom too and I wanna hang out with her tonight ok? We can play video games another time."

Regina was surprised. She'd never really imagined Emma putting her foot down with their son. She assumed she gave in to his every whim and fed him candies and soda for breakfast.

Emma rolled her eyes as Henry left the table and sulked off to his room muttering about things not being fair and the evil queen not having friends. "He'll grow out of it Regina. It's just a bratty phase. He doesn't mean it."

Regina sighed. She was used to Henry's outbursts and they didn't have a huge effect on her anymore. It hurt but she had other things to focus on at present. "I wonder where he gets that from."

Emma shot her a 'seriously' look. "Oh totally you! I mean come on! You cursed a whole bunch of people to a different land just cos' you couldn't get your own way!"

Regina realised Emma was teasing her but acted shocked. "Me? I was referring to the stomping off to sulk and muttering. I've witnessed you do that a number of times."

The blonde looked offended and Regina hadn't intended to take it to actual fighting so she shot her a grin and continued. "However, what does that say about you that you 'kinda like' the person who cursed a bunch of people just because she couldn't get her own way?"

Emma blushed. She hadn't meant it to be taken like that. Well she wasn't sure she had at least. "Oh I'm totally messed up! I admit it. I'm just a sucker for pain."

Regina didn't doubt that for a second. Emma wasn't like most people she'd ever come across. There was something there underneath the blonde canopy which was unexpected. A pain, an intelligence that came only from a hard life lived. She had to admit to herself that she had always been drawn to Emma. Sure it had started from a place of self preservation when the woman had first bounced onto her doorstep, but over the last year or so, she'd found herself not hating her.

"Stick your hand in the flame?"

Emma took another swig of wine. "See! Now I wouldn't have ever thought you'd heard that song. Call me."

"Miss Swan I Clearly haven't been living under a.. what?" Regina interrupted herself to ask.

"Call my cel phone now."

Regina reluctantly hit dial on her phone and raised an eyebrow when she heard Emma's obnoxious ring tone repeatedly sing 'I torture you.'

"Funny Sheriff. I don't see how showing me that would help your quest to befriend the evil queen in any way." She laughed internally thinking how fitting it was and how much of a coincidence that she also associated the song with the saviour.

"I think you like it."

"I think not."

"There you go lying again."

Regina folded her arms over her chest.

"So did you come here to fling insults at me or did I imagine your request for a drinking buddy?"

"We can do both. Kidding! I'm kidding. But II'l take a top up. This wine is really good."

Regina stopped pushing and poured out another two glasses of the red. "It is. So what do you normally drink?"

"Anything pretty much. Beer, wine, liquor. It depends what mood I'm in or who I'm with. How about you? I know you have that lethal cider and the wine but I bet you've never had anything as common as a beer."

"Don't presume to know anything about me Miss Swan."

"Oh heck, I didn't mean it like that. Don't get offended and clam up on me." Emma regretted everything about tonight. Everything in fact, since the fairy had granted her so called wish. It sucker being able to read someone's mind all the time and especially a complex woman's like Regina's.

"How can I clam up when I haven't even opened up to you in the first place? _'This was a terrible idea.'_ I think it's quite obvious we can't be alone in the same room together for more than a few seconds before we butt heads." ' _Why do I have to be like this?'_

"You tell me? One minute you're berating me for not trying to get to know you and the other you shut me down when I'm trying to do just that. What do you want me to do Regina?" Emma rubbed her forehead in exasperation.

"I think you should just go." ' _Don't go.'_

"Really? Try saying what you really want for a change."

"I really want you to leave. _'You'd run for the hills if I said what I really want.'_ I've had more than enough of the Sheriff for today."

Emma sat back down at the table and finished the wine in her glass, organizing her words before she said her next piece.

"I'm not leaving."

"I can make you."

"You could. That's true. But you won't."

"And why won't I do that?" Regina quirked and eyebrow and sat down in the chair closer to Emma, the one Henry had previously occupied.

"Because this," She gestured between them both and reached for the rest of the wine in the bottle and downed it for courage. "This is either... and I've seriously thought about it like, a lot so don't just dimiss me. There's only three reasons why you and I would keep getting under each others skin so much."

Regina rolled her eyes and bit back the smile threatening to betray her. _'Don't say it.' "_ And what would they be?"

"Stop interrupting me. This is really hard! You're really hard work Madam Mayor, you know that right?"

Regina smirked. "I never denied that" ' _Now on with the reasons.'_

"Urgh! Reason one. You hate me because of who my parents are and that I'm Henry's birth mother and your life would be better if I'd never shown up and broken your curse."

"Well I believe that's called stating the obvious, dear."

"Except you don't. Not really. I think you're over it and that brings me to possible reason two. No! Shush up!" Emma waved the bottle in front of Regina to stop her from interrupting with another false quip.

"Possible reason two is that you are too afraid of letting anyone get close to you because you don't want to get hurt so you play this game with me. Let me in a little then lock me out when you're scared we could actually become friends."

Regina didn't say anything now. Emma was quite accurate in her observations and it didn't warrant a response.

"I think we almost are friends and you want that as much as I do but you don't want other people to see you as weaker for it. And that leads me to reason three and I'm just gonna say it. I think maybe the friends thing is as start but uhm, damn it Regina! I think you might actually be attracted to me because I've been sensing this chemistry since the first time you opened the door to me and I know you've been with women before and... so yeah. There's that. Uhm, you say something now."

Regina pondered. "So which one is it?"

"Come on! Your move!"

"How you could ever think there was chemistry between us is beyond me. _'I'll never admit it.'_ I've never once given you a reason to believe that. ' _I've been careful to be professional haven't I?'"_

"Bull shit!"

"I think you've had enough wine dear. You're slurring your words and using profanity." She took the bottle from Emma's hand and poured herself another glass. She hadn't expected this confrontation at all.

"I'm gonna go but, in about five minutes.. exactly five minutes because I know you like punctuality, I'm gonna knock on your front door and you are gonna answer it and pretend like we never met before and I'm not the sheriff or saviour or snow white's daughter and you aren't who you are. No history. Nothing. Just two hot gay strangers meeting for a blind date."

Before Regina could protest the woman's ridiculous idea, the blonde had gone, slamming the door behind her and leaving the mayor to gather her thoughts. She was stunned into silence.

 _'There's absolutely no way I'm playing your little game Miss Swan! Too drunk and confused I'd say. When have I ever let my sexuality out of the bag? Who have you been talking to? Well one thing for certain is I won't be your little experiment. Just who does she think she is coming into my home and talking to me like that? I require proper courting dear, not a drunken declaration of how things are going to play out. There's no way on earth this is happening. Not a chance!'_

The doorbell rang and she paced down the corridor with the intention of berating the woman for making much noise while Henry was sleeping.

"Hi! You must be Regina! Ruby was right. You are stunningly beautiful." She handed the blushing brunette a bunch of flowers she'd just randomly picked from Regina's front yard. "I'm Emma. Emma Swan." She held out her hand waiting for Regina to take it. Hesitantly, she did so and the blonde placed a gentle kiss on the back of it sending tingles up the Mayor's arm.

She bit her lip and felt something cracking open and run down her insides.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Emma. Thank you for the flowers. They are my favorite. How did you know?" _'Cheeky but charming nonetheless.'_

"It's a gift. I guess you could say I can read minds."

Regina turned around and began walking back into the house leaving Emma stood wondering what her next move would be.

"Are you coming in Emma? I'm afraid I'm all out of wine but how about a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?" She turned around and smiled as she saw Emma scurrying down the corridor behind her. _'If we are doing this, we shall do it my way dear. The way it should have been.'_

"Got anything stronger?" Emma grinned as she saw Regina step into her personal space.

"Trust me. This will have you on your back." She stepped closer and risked a gentle squeeze on the blonde's forearm, giving her time to back out if she still wanted. _'There's no going back from this. There will be consequences.'_

"I can handle myself." Emma stepped closer still into the limited space between them and pressed her lips to Regina's, slowly, methodically, exploring, savoring.

*bang*

The women looked up to where they heard the bang and saw Henry standing on the stairs.

"Mom! Why are you kissing Ma?"

Regina bit her lip. "Actually Henry, I didn't. She kissed me." _'And it was heaven.'_

She pushed away from Emma grinning and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Way to throw me under the bus Mad.. Regina."

 **A/N: Hey everyone. I am truly sorry I abandoned my fics for such a long time. As those who know me or follow my work know, I had a beautiful baby boy in May last year and have had very little time to take a shower let alone indulge in writing. I fully intend on continuing all my fics as and when my gorgeous (teething, grumpy, energetic) angel allows me time to do so. Swanqueen for life! Love to you all. Xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't understand."

Emma rung her hands together uncomfortable with the fact her son had just caught her making out with his adoptive mother. "I kissed her. What's there to understand?"

"But why? You hate each other? You're both girls. She's like your grandmother!"

Emma felt the wine lurch back up her throat. "Oh man! Eww Henry that's not... she's so not my grandmother! Jees, we aren't actually related. Don't make it weird, kid."

"How am I making it weird? You kissed her. Its gross. Did she put a spell on you?"

"It's not gross and no! She didn't technically put a spell on me. I might have... accidentally wished... oh forget it. The thing is... it's. .. it's none of your business who I kiss!"

"Wait a minute. You wished to kiss my Mom?"

It was at that point in the conversation that Regina chose to appear. "You did what?"

"No! That's not what I. .. Henry can we do this tomorrow I really have to talk to your Mom. Regina I didn't wish that no. That's not what I wished. I swear, I didn't even mean to wish for real it was just stupid Nova not getting figures of speech."

"Henry go to your room." Regina ordered.

"But..."

"No buts. We will all sit down and talk tomorrow. Miss Swan. Living room please."

Henry stomped off to bed and Emma stomped behind Regina into the lounge.

"Explain." Regina barked menacingly. _'Should have known magic was involved. God forbid someone should ever just like me for me.'_

"Okay but before I do answer me one question." Emma reasoned.

"I think not. I owe you nothing! I welcome you in to my home, against my better judgement I should add, I indulge you in your games, which I had no intent on doing in the first place and then, then I find out it was all a rouse. To what ends Miss Swan? What are your intentions?"

"I just wanted to understand you. I wanted to... make you happy." She sobbed as the words left her mouth and the rest of the story dribbled out of her.

"At first it wasn't that. I was angry. I was so pissed at you and I just said I wished I knew what you wanted. Next thing I know, I'm hearing your thoughts all the time. I didn't know it was that. I thought I was going crazy making shopping lists and ordering falafel which after eating, I still don't know what it is. Then I heard some things I shouldn't have about Maleficent and stuff and your nightmares became mine and then what you thought about my ass and..."

Regina felt invaded and raw. She knew it wasn't Emma's fault but she was going to kill that little fairy.

"Please don't. Don't be angry at her. She said it would wear off soon."

"Stop reading my thoughts!" _'Get out of my head it's so dark in here.'_

"I wish I. ."

"EMMA SWAN do NOT finish that sentence!" Regina warned silencing her with magic.

Emma reached for her throat panicking that her muteness was permanent and relieved that Regina had had the foresight to silence her when she did.

 _'Now that's better. Why can't you just stay quiet and look pretty all the time?'_

Emma fluttered her eyelashes at Regina in response and stuck her tongue out. Regina kept forgetting Emma could hear her inner dialect and the blush crept down from her cheeks to her chest.

"I'm going to give you your voice back now because I want to hear everything. This is a delicate situation and as unnerved as I am about you knowing so much about my inner workings, it's done now. Just, don't go wishing for anything else."

Emma nodded and felt her voice come back to her.

"I'll ask the questions."

She nodded again not trusting herself.

"How long?"

"About a month."

Regina grimaced.

"What do you know about my past?"

Emma hesitated.

 _'Just say it.'_

"I... am sorry. I didn't mean to and I hoped that we could be closer before we talked about those things. I know you are a private person Regina and I would never reveal anything to anyone. I tried to tune out anything you wouldn't willingly share with me but I couldn't. We don't have to talk about any of it until you are ready, if ever."

Regina nodded. "So you say you shared my nightmares? Well congratulations Dear. You know everything there it's to know about me." She flopped onto the couch and felt a tear slip down her cheek.

Emma heard the stream of thoughts and worries Regina was projecting and even though she knew she was overstepping some boundaries, she decided to answer every one she could.

"It's none of my business Regina. I'm truly sorry. But I don't think any less of you no. I don't and never have seen you as a monster. I don't think you are weak and I wouldn't call you evil. You had your reasons. You had to deal with everything by yourself because nobody ever stood up for you. Yeah okay that was pretty disturbing. No! You are not the same as you were then. Because I see you! I can't stop and you don't want me to so stop Pretending you hate me. I am not my grandfather. I am not like her either. I can keep secrets. I do know what you're capable of! I'm looking forward to it! Yes I do have an answer for everything. Why wouldn't I? Are you serious?! You are so stunningly beautiful. When you opened the door that first day. Really? I see. Well I'll be sure to put that on rotation in my closet. If that's what you want and you ask me nicely with my actual name, I can totally do that with pleasure!"

"Emma." Regina used her words. It was useless trying to pretend when the woman could clearly hear her every thought. "I need you to do it. I hate being in this position and not knowing the minimum about you. Before we can..."

She didn't need to finish. It was a very scary thing for Emma to agree to but she knew if she had any chance of redeeming herself or having Regina in her life, she'd have to let her in her own head.

"Do it. Do it now before I change my mind."

Regina summoned her magic and plunged her hand into the Saviours chest. "It'll only work if you succomb for me."

Emma laughed. "Succomb? Sure but I thought that was later.

Regina scowled not getting the reference and then got it fully as her fingers made contact with Emma's heart. _'Oh you have a dirty mind Dear! Good thing I like it like that too.'_

Now was Emma's turn to blush as flashes of her deepest darkest fears, secrets and memories came flooding out in waves.

"Not that one Regina!"

"I can't stop it Emma."

Waves hit Emma again but this time it was flashes of Regina's life. Everything she'd experienced since birth.

"What's ha..happening?" She stuttered as though she was living through the images, feeling them as if they were her memories.

"I don't know Emma this shouldn't be possible. It hurts."

The women had tears dripping from their eyes as they relived every trauma and wrong doing, nightmare and real or imagined. It was torturous and unstoppable. Regina tried to release her hand from the Saviour's heart but the magic wouldn't let her. Neither knew how long they had been like that but it felt like an eternity. Emma's gut wrenched and emptied it's contents on the floor in front of them. Regina's eyes stung from the cruelty of Emma's troubled past. It was almost as bleak as her own. No wonder they had been drawn to each other. The underlying tone that shackled them together was one desire for happiness and as the magic made its crescendo, they were forced apart by a blast. Both weary and raw from the shackled up emotions, they let their eyes meet.

"I think we broke something." Emma said bluntly.

"I think I broke you Emma, and you let me."


	8. Chapter 8

"Think something." Emma whispered.

"What should I think?"

"Anything." She waited a few seconds. "Are you doing it?"

"Yes."

"I can't read your mind anymore. It's gone." Emma smiled but felt a bit of loss from the contact.

"Are you sure?" Regina quirked an eyebrow. Considering what they'd both just been through she was feeling quite light hearted.

Emma blushed. "I'm sorry, I'll pay to have the rug cleaned."

Regina laughed. "I thought you said you couldn't read my mind any more."

"Well, not technically but I know you Regina. You have a habit of being able to focus on the most menial and unimportant thing in a crisis."

"My rug is not menial."

"That's what I like about you." Emma grinned.

"Well if you like it so much you can keep it."

Emma laughed. "You know that's not what I meant. I'm saying I like you Regina."

Regina inspected her nails. "I know you do."

Emma looked at her aghast.

"Nope. Don't look at me like that!"

"Tell me Madam Mayor!"

"You know. I see no need to be as crude as to say it out loud. Words diminish it."

Emma looked genuinely upset and Regina felt terrible instantly. She magicked the rug out of the room and took a seat next to the blonde on the couch. She lightly put an arm around her and comforted her.

"I'm embarrassed that you know so much."

"I know Regina. So am I. I mean, this isn't exactly how I envisioned our first date going."

"So it was a date." Regina grinned.

"Oh stop it! You know I didn't know what it was and I know you didn't know either."

"Eloquently put." Regina quipped, earning her a soft tap to the thigh. "But now we both know, how would you like to proceed?"

"You know how."

"Emma dear, if this is ever going to work we need to start putting coherent words together."

"My thoughts exactly. So tell me."

Regina sighed knowing she just dug a hole for herself. "Fine Emma Swan. I like you."

"And?"

"Are you going to waste any more time because I can send you back to your charming parents."

Emma pulled Regina into her arms. "But you won't."

"No, I won't."

"Why won't you?"

She groaned. "Because I want you to kiss me again."

Emma did so as soon as the words left her lips. It was tender and gentle. She broke momentarily. "That wasn't so hard was it?"

"More talking?" Regina moaned.

"Tell me and I'll. .."

"Emma shut up and kiss me!"

And she did. Emma hardly noticed the waves of magic dancing around them as they kissed. When she broke for air she noticed they were no longer in the Mayor's home. They were in the Mayor's office and Emma grinned.

"Why are we here Madam Mayor?"

"Because Sheriff Swan, I've had a number of complaints from the residents of this town regarding the strange noises coming from this office. I need you to investigate it."

Emma blushed. "I told you not to look at that particular thought."

"Do you want me to stop?" Regina smirked as she poofed herself into that shirt with the too low buttons and the skirt which required she wear no panties.

Emma gulped. "Never."

"Good. If there's one thing you should know about me dear, it's that I enjoy our little games immensely and would like very much for them to continue as we explore this relationship. I'm open to role-playing within reason. I don't think I need to be explicit in what I'm not open to."

Emma nodded. "You know you don't have to say this. I think we have shared plenty already tonight."

"You need me to tell you and I might actually need to say it out loud. If we are going to continue I think we can safely say there will be no more hiding. No shame or embarrassment. We are both accutely aware of what we want and need from each other."

"Oh Regina. I want you."

"And you shall have me. Now don't break character again. I'm interested to see just how well this works out."

Emma paused. "But you wanted it to play out from the beginning with your rules."

Regina blushed. "I did. I do and it has. But we have plenty of time to revisit that chapter. Tonight, Henry is in the house. It would be inappropriate."

Emma wrinkled her face. "Oh we just left Henry."

"It's fine. I have a spell on the house. If he wakes up or anyone is there it will trigger and I'll be back in a poof."

Emma relaxed and decided to get into character. She slammed her hands down on the desk where Regina had settled herself automatically and leaned over the woman with a sparkle in her eye. "Really Madam Mayor. Strange noises? Are you sure that's a good use of taxpayers money?"

Regina's eyes darkened knowing what was coming. "You're the Sheriff, It's not your job to question what is a good use of funds for the town. I am the Mayor of this town and I'm telling you to investigate this Swan! I could have you fired."

"Yes Madam Mayor. So, where should I start?"

She pulled Emma across the table and kissed her fiercely. She pushed her further down until only blonde locks were visible between her legs.

"How about under my desk."

It had been so long since Regina had let herself be completely free in her desires. The way Emma had imagined this particular encounter playing out was not far off one of her own fantasies and it was delicious. The last time she'd allowed herself to act this way was when she was still Queen and she had to admit it was titillating to bring that into her relationship with Emma. In the Enchanted Kingdom she was expected to be submissive as a woman and wife but the role never quite suited her. Take or be taken was how she'd lived after the King's passing. The fact that Emma knew everything about her and still trusted her enough to continue their role playing made her want to give her everything. There was always a fear in her mind that she might get out of control and take it too far so she hadn't indulged this desire for many years. This was Emma's fantasy and she fully intended to give her her heart's desire.

A moan escaped her lips. She shuddered as Emma nestled between her legs, hot breath on her thighs. "I think I've found the source of problem Madam Mayor."

Regina racked her brain trying to remember the line exactly from Emma's fantasy. She steadied her breathing and responded. "Well it's about time Sheriff. Honestly I'm surprised you can manage to find your way to the office most days."

Emma grinned wide. Regina was playing the part so well.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" She widened herself and scooted down in the chair.

"Fix it."


	9. Chapter 9

"Well, that was certainly the most fun I've had in a long time." Regina blew a stray strand of hair away from her sweat beaded forehead. "Emma? Are you okay dear?"

Emma emerged from under the desk huffing. "What's that thing Henry always says when he beats a new level?"

Regina laughed the loudest she'd ever done. "You mean his robotic voice and dance?" Regina couldn't stop the giggles however hard she tried.

"Yeah! Thats how I feel." She stood up and moved about like a robot and said in a monotonous voice. "I am the master of the universe."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself." She pulled Emma into her lap and nuzzled the back of her neck still giggling.

"Am I imagining things or are you cuddling me Mayor Mills?" Emma felt the arms around her tense then relax again.

"Like I said, it's been a long time." She tightened her grip and whispered, "Tell a soul and I will destroy you."

Emma groaned as the words tickled her ear. She was in a heightened state and that was one of her erogenous zones. Regina blew gently on the small patch of skin she realized was causing a reaction. She wanted tonight to continue but some where more comfortable than her desk, though it would certainly give her pleasure recalling the events in her next boring meeting with King George. She tugged Emma to her feet and lead her to the chaise opposite her desk.

"Take this off please."

Emma was once again shocked at the tenderness in Regina and the gentle tone she was now using. It was a far cry from the Mayor's usual bark and it made her feel special. This side she had reserved for last. She did as she was asked and removed the jersey dress. "You are not what I expected." She whispered just before the brunette kissed her again and laid them down.

"I know what you were expecting and I assure you, there's that..." She unclasped the bra behind the blonde's back and gently explored her lover with her mouth. "But there's also this." She kissed and blew and bit and soothed and in between she added breathy sentences. "I'm not... just some... two dimensional... villain who...can't recognize... when someone needs... extra care." She finished her descent and breathed in the tell tale scent of arousal. "It's about time some one took care of you."

Regina had fantasized about all the wicked ways she could have her way with the saviour on a number of occasions and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that Emma must have seen them or heard them over the last few weeks she'd been able to read her mind. What neither of them knew was that after seeing Emma's memories, Regina had almost instantly felt the need to heal the broken saviour. The tenderness she felt for the woman needed to be manifested. It was one thing to objectify someone from afar but to then realise it was more than mere physical attraction was something new. The memories of Emma's pain in her early years, her giving Henry up for adoption and the guilt she'd carried ever since, until she met Regina that is, and the constant internal battle she had believing anybody would ever choose her or stay with her had unfrozen Regina's heart. It was something she had only felt on two other occasions in her life. With Daniel and when she adopted Henry.

No, Emma was not just some toy she would use a few times and discard. Emma was special and she'd be a fool to pretend otherwise. She knew now that Emma trusted and deeply cared for her and she could let herself feel for the woman without restrictions. Of course she was afraid. She was scared senseless that Emma wouldn't like he softer, more vulnerable side she kept hidden, but the overwhelming need to take care of the woman far outweighed her fears.

Emma moaned and reached down to entwine her fingers with Regina's and in doing so, brought her out of her thoughts and back to the present.

"You are beautiful Emma. I can't begin to tell you how happy I am that we got this chance to be together." She slipped the fingers from her free hand inside the woman as she continued caressing her physically and verbally. The blonde groaned again.

"Even if I disagree with the methods by which we, and if you ever tell your mother I said this, i will make your life a living hell, 'found' each other..."

Emma started laughing. "Are you seriously talking about my mother right now? I mean, up until that last comment things were heating up nicely!"

Regina bolted upright. "I'm so sorry. I think that spell might still be affecting me. I can't seem to stop sharing with you."

Emma huffed. "Uh huh. No problem, seriously. Let's iron out the kinks some other time. Maybe when you aren't inside me."

"Want me to stop?"

"Regina! You are killing me here! If this is your idea of some kind of sexual torture it's not.."

Regina laughed and increased her speed, making Emma buck against her palm and shutting up her whining. "Oh it really wasn't but I'll make a note for future reference." She giggled and add her mouth to the equation. She really wasn't in the mood for making Emma beg for it. She let her climax and thought to herself how she would definately like to hear the saviour begging in the not so distant future.

Emma shuddered out her orgasm and weakly spoke. "Nope. Never gonna hear me beg Mills."

Regina's eyebrow cocked. "I didn't say anything."

"You thought it."

Regina grinned evily.

"Is that so?"


End file.
